


As Logic Dictates

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Banter, Character Study, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Loyalty, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Spock is logical in his decision to protect Jim, despite when Jim may think otherwise.





	As Logic Dictates

**Author's Note:**

> fan_flashworks: Not What It Looks Like  
> Gen bingo: Push and Pull

Spock always wondered why human misunderstood what logic was. Doctor McCoy treated logic as a dirty word, despite his scientific background while Jim was always amused by Spock's logical arguments for his decision.

"Are you sure you based your decision on logic instead of human emotion?" Jim asked when they explored the tunnel.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Captain, I am a Vulcan, so I am always logical."

It was logical to stayed by Jim's side instead of spreading out as instructed by Jim. As Doctor McCoy crudely put it, Jim was a trouble magnet. It was prudent to look out for him, despite Jim's thought.

* * *

  
After the mission, Jim leaned towards him like a playful crow. "Be careful, Mr. Spock. Your human side is showing."

"Hardly," Spock answered dryly. It was a Starfleet officer's duty to protect the captain, so it was better to take a miniscule chance to save Jim than doing nothing and let Jim die.

Jim laughed, patting his shoulders. "All right. Carry on."

Spock failed to convince him of his error. However, if it made Jim more cooperative, Spock was willing to let it pass, as logic dictated him to do everything to keep Jim safe.


End file.
